Cross My Heart
by StoneColdAries
Summary: When Mikasa Ackerman finds a mysterious book hidden in a statue, she takes it home and changes her life forever. Warnings: Story includes self harm, abuse, and mentioned bullying.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: This fic contains content such as abuse and self harm.**

Mikasa silently trekked her way through the path in the forest that led to the cemetery. It was nearing midnight and if an adult saw her, they'd surely turn her in for being out way past curfew, but she didn't care, she just had to get out of that house. Her parents were fighting again, their fights being more frequent and brutal since she had came out a little over a year ago. She approached the fence that surrounded the graveyard, checked for any bystanders, and climbed it. Using the gate would risk her getting caught.

Although it was the dead of night, the full moon shined bright enough for Mikasa to make out the placements of tombstones and the names that had been carved into them. She simply wandered the cemetery, enjoying the crisp air and quite sounds as she went further and further into the cemetary's seemingly endless abyss of stone, until she spotted a grave unlike the others. As she approached it, the moon light illuminated the grave, showcasing an old looking statue that stood proudly atop a plinth. As she stood before the antagonizing figure, she took in the details and atomony of it.

The statue was of a tall woman with sharp, curved horns, in the midst of bending down. Her head turned down as if she were looking down at Mikasa herself. Her eyes were narrowed and peircing, and her mouth was pulled into a sinister grin with pointy teeth that could rival a sharks. Mikasa gazed downwards and gasped. She hadn't noticed how one of her arms was outstretched towards her, with a hand scuplted to look as if she was going to grab her. Taking it all in, though, that seemed to be how the whole figure was made to look it. Like the woman with horns was about to grab the person who stood before her.

Mikasa bent down to read the named engraved in the stone. Ymir. Looking back upon the statue, she thought it suited her. Although she didn't want to go back home, she knew if she didn't leave now they'd probably find out she left, and that wouldn't end well. As she turned around, she took one last glance at Ymir's grave, and something caught her eye. She inspected the monument again and noticed something prodding out from behind one of it's feet. Mikasa reached over, grabbed it, and pulled it out of the stone.

The second she pulled it out, her vision blurred and it felt as if electricity was shooting through her body. With her breath heavy, Mikasa looked at the object. It was a book with the words "Demonic Creatures and How To Summon Them" etched on the cover. Intrigued by the name and placement of the book, Mikasa tucked it under her arm to study later, and walked back home.

Thankfully, when she got home, her parents had not only failed to notice her disappearence, but they had also stopped fighting and had gone to bed. Heaving out a sigh of relief, she set the book down and began to look through it. The pages were filled with images of what Mikasa could only describe as distorted monsters and most of the words that littered the pages seemed like unreadable gibberish. She simply scanned the pages until her eyes fell upon one page in particular. It appeared untouched, with the ink unfaded and the lack of various stains and creases the other pages had donned. That's not what caught Mikasa's eye, though. What caught her eye was that the words were legible, even spaced, and written in an entirely different ink than the rest. On the top, written with big, red letters, said "How to Summon Ymir".


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter includes self-harm.**

Mikasa spent a week acquiring the objects needed to summon Ymir. At 11:45pm that Friday, she began to set up everything. She placed 5 wax candles in a huge circle on the floor, then arranged many blood red flower petals in the form of a pentagram inside it. After she placed the book in the middle of the star, she slowly alit each candle individually. She glanced at the clock in her room, 11:58pm.

She heaved out a breath, it's not like she had anything to lose. She pulled one of her long sleeves back, exposing a few self-harm marks that she had inflicted over the past year.

11:59pm.

She dug out the pocket knife out of her back pocket, switched it open, and readied it at her wrist. When the clock struck 12, she proclaimed, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" at the last syllable, she slit her wrist at an angle, sending some of her blood flying onto the book.

Mikasa grabbed her wrist in pain and watched as the book began to steam. The orange glow of the candle flames turned to a vibrant purple and began to connect between the candles, actually forming a circle. The flames then moved across the flower petals, burning them in their wake, and making a bright, glowing purple pentagram of fire. Mikasa stepped back, squinting her eyes as the purple steam shot up 6 feet in the air and filled the entire circle.

The smoke dispersed, and standing in the middle of the circle, book in hand, was- Ymir? If she was, she certainly didn't look it. Instead of slim, curved horns Mikasa remembered, the horns were antler like, one with a rounded tip, the other having the top half of the horn completely cut off. Although the top was rounded, the branch-like parts that were sticking out the side of them, were quite sharp looking. The horns themselves weren't red like she had imagined, either. They were a deep, forest green, with many significantly lighter green lines swirling around them, and a single orange line in the middle of one.

Shifting her eyes downward, she noticed the face wasn't the same either. The demon's face, and skin in general, was quite tan, and although donning the same high cheek-bones the statue did, was very different. Instead of sharp, chiseled angles, it's face was well rounded. Instead of a straight, blunt nose, it's nose was curved and bulby. She noticed it's openly smiling mouth, full of short sharp teeth, the pointy ears similar to an elf's, poking out behind long brown hair half surrounding her face, half in a high ponytail, and the strong, light brown eyes lined with a neon yellow glow.

It wore a white button-up shirt, grey vest, and black slacks. It's hands, the left being completely green, had clawed finger tips. Mikasa noted it's thick physique and could spot a swishing green tailing behind the demon.

Swallowing, she asked, "A-are you, Ymir?"

The demon snickered, it's mouth pulling up into a huge grin. "Sorry," it said in a thick southern accent, "wrong number."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wanted this chapter to be longer- since I wanna start writing long chapters- but after a week of not updatin' and barely writin' cause school's been real hectic with essays and projects, I decided to go on ahead and post this and next week on maybe saturday I'll have a long chapter ready**

"Finally, someone let me out of my cage," the demon said as it stretched it's muscles out. Mikasa simply stood in place, grasping her wrist as she watched the demon begin to move freely around her room. Feet swaying with each step, and tail swishing with each breath, the demon stopped right in front of her. Although it was a few inches shorter than Mikasa herself, it still held a very menacing stature, and the intimidating stare through hooded eyes didn't help Mikasa one bit. "And who are you?" it asked with a sinister smirk.

Mikasa stared wide eyed at the demon, unable to find the will to speak. She breathed in and out heavily, completely flabbergasted that she had actually summoned a demon. Honestly, she had half-expected it wouldn't work, and all her day dreams about actually summoning one were mostly of wishful thinking and optimistic outcomes. Looking at the demon now, she couldn't really see any good endings. The demon's eyes flickered from Mikasa's face to her bleeding arm. It reached out and grasped it, "here, let me get that..." it drawled as it pulled her arm all the way out and moved it's other hand over the wound. A purple glow emmited from it's hovering hand and her wound began closing up.

'Wow, what the fuck,' Mikasa thought as she retracted her arm and began to look it over. She looked back towards the demon to see it eyeing her with a slight smirk. "Mikasa," she said quitely. It gave her a confused look, but didn't falter it's smirk. "My name. My name is Mikasa."

"Sasha," it hummed. "So," it shoved the book at Mikasa's chest, "what'd'ya summon me for?"

She stared at Sasha for a few seconds. "Sasha? No, you're supposed to be Ymir."

Sasha looked away with a sheepish grin. "Aha, about that..."


End file.
